My Epitaph
by Dangerous BeautyxKikyo S2
Summary: A girl comes back out of the grave... and takes revenge on the man that killed her. But she isn't satisfied and takes revenge throught each generation of the family. When will it end?
1. Beginning

A new story about a young girl back then that was brutally raped and killed by a man, she then comes back taking revenge on his family for generations, so the italics is what the 'ghost' is saying, the girl who got killed.. and the Point of view in the beginning is a woman whose parents were killed by the ghost, and later on in the story, the point of view would be the woman's daughters point of view. If you're confused about anything, just tell me, I'll try to explain more. And also it helps if u take the time to re-read this over to understand it more, the purpose of this story is to kind of, make you be more imaginative, ask more questions to yourself about the story, and of course, for you to enjoy.

˚Chikane

'_I was left behind,_

_Everything such a blur,_

_A little girl dressed in white,_

_The mourning colour._

_Smiled every day,_

_Shed a tear every night,_

_Keeping hope, tight._

_Night creeps again,_

_This time, more cruel,_

_Two bodies on the floor,_

_In a formidable duel._

_One body goes limp,_

_Lifeless,_

_On me death has blessed,_

_My last breath.'_


	2. My Child

**Another chapter , hope you enjoy this. **

˚Midoriko

Me. Nothing more than an ordinary girl… No, not

ordinary.

Me. The somber girl, with smoky grey eyes and long black hair streaming past the shoulders. A happy, intelligent, admirable girl I once was, but the endless torture of nightmares and the hard cold reality has changed me. Years passed, and I decided to try and move on, step by step. Along the darkened path, I met the most phenomenal man, who penetrated the barriers blocking the light. He was my knight, I was his ethereal angel. He was my hero that rescued me from the stygian world I had created, but was too weak to break free. I saw clearer now, how the world should be, but only for a moment, until the most dreadful day occurred and I lost him forever.

Now a woman ;who has suffered more than anyone could imagine, with a lovely daughter, not yet aware of her destined future, but soon… on her seventh birthday she will understand. Until then, the story will be kept a secret…untold.

'Mommy, mommy! Look what our teacher gave us today!' My young six year old child exclaimed as she ran into the kitchen, her heels kicked into the air, her long black hair fell nicely in place as she reached her destination in front of me, all snuggled on her shoulder. She clutched a sheet of paper in her small hands. I was sitting cross legged on the chair reading a novel when she came by, I looked up and smiled, her big blue eyes sparkled and held excitement as she waved her assignment in front of my face back and forth. 'How is my little angel doing today? Oh, what did the teacher give you?' I said, curious, I took the sheet of paper she handed to me generously.

'_Dear Parents, I wish for your child to write a biography about someone they know very well. Hopefully this will improve…'_

I read aloud slowly and clearly, glancing up once in a while to make sure my child understood. When I was done, she nodded her head, and beamed, and then she spoke, 'Mother, can I write a bli-o-gro-phy about you?' I chuckled, 'It is bi-o-gra-phy and yes you can.'

'But mother… I don't really know what to write about.'

'Its simple really, just write about what I do, how I look like…'

'I know! Like how you're the BESTEST mommy in the whole wide world! Oh, and you cook really well, you make my mouth water at just the sound of the pots and pans clanging together and…and… oh, this is no use, I will never be able to write a bli-o-gra-phy. I can't even write stories!'

Her excitement died down, and her smile faded. I could see that she was upset, and tears threatened to pour down, she tried to hold it in, but one fat drop of salty water managed to escape the dam and roll down her pale cheek down to her chin and dropped with a thud onto the tile floor. 'Hush, do not speak that way, angel, thinking like that will get you nowhere. Stay strong, do your best. Just as long as you try your hardest, mother will always be proud of you.'

My daughter stopped staring at the ground; she slowly raised her head and looked at me. I gave her my reassuring smile and she wrapped her stubby baby arms around my waist ─halfway, and gave it a squeeze, she then ran upstairs to her room, to start on her assignment I assumed.

I let out a sigh and stood up. Gliding across the cold wooden floor I stopped by the refrigerator and opened it; I was invited by a cold blast of air. That's when something bright red on the calendar caught my eye. I turned towards it and gaped, stepping closer I could make out some words… I brushed away the dust that was starting to collect on it, and focused. The number twenty-four was circled with a big fat red marker and in it, my baby had written in her newly learned big cursive writing. 'Kikyo's 7th birthday!' My jaw dropped. Her birthday! How could I forget such an important event? I panicked now, my eyes wide open. Calm down… but wait there's more; her birthday is just a week away! I pressed my hand against my forehead, perhaps I thought it would cool my head a little and help me calm down, but it didn't help.

I went to the counter and grabbed the slippery white phone and punched in the numbers. Ring, once. Ring, twice. Ring, three times… and my friend finally picks up, 'Sango? Hello? Can you come down here and look after Kikyo, while I go out and shop for birthday supplies?' She laughed her same usual gentle laugh; the kind that makes you want to smile. 'Sure.' I thanked her and put down the phone, I knew I could always count on her.

Now where were my keys? I scrambled to the living room; cold feet meeting the warm carpet, scavenging frantically for my keys, until I finally found them under the couch. I came below the stairs and yelled out that auntie Sango was coming, and I could hear my baby angel cheer, and then little thumps were heard due from her jumping up and down, upstairs.

Suddenly I heard a lovely tune of 'Daddy's little girl' play, I snatched up my purse and headed to open the door; with my child rushing down the stairs and zoomed past me. Sango stepped in, lovely as usual, looking like the same girl I've been with for most of my life, except for the fact that she got taller and she still, dare I say? Looked young, I examined her… must be about half a head taller than me ─ not that I was jealous or anything. We embraced, for what seemed like hours, until my little girl pouted and said I was hogging Auntie Sango all to myself. I leaned down; and my goodness! For I think my back just cracked. Can't be, I'm not old… yet. I brushed the thought away, and kissed Kikyo on her forehead and told her I'll be home soon.

'Yes mommy, now can I play?'

'Of course Sweetheart.' And then I was on my way.

˚Chikane

'_Woman dressed in black, Panicking, She picks up a white thing, And strangely, She talks to it._

_The grey eyes, Black hair, Graceful body. I smiled, it is Her. She comes this way, I hide._

_A familiar tune rings, softly then louder. The sound leads me to a huge picture, It is her and her family, I frown in disgust. Guilty. They were all guilty._

_I think of how you seem to have forgotten me, my dear, did you think I would go away? Think twice, because I'm still here, and it is time for me to play._

_I float across the floor, upstairs. I arrive at a room, and peer inside._

_There's a little child, Blue eyes, black hair, is she yours?_

_Her hand moves swiftly, stops. She shakes her head, and then she starts over again._

_She's writing about someone, writing about you. Perhaps she needs assistance; I take a pencil that leaves unnoticed, and start writing,_

_Lies about you, the truth about you. All about…you. I tuck it under her now sleeping head; her warm breath tickles my cold hand that sends shivers down my spine. I quickly withdraw my hand, and then I depart.' _

This, no. That, maybe? It's so hard…being a mother isn't easy, now I understand how my mother felt like…never mind, back to task. Hey, there's a toy ship, didn't my daughter always want a ship? Father… what is wrong with me?

_Mother…Father… Together happily… Leaving me… Scared…Where are you now? Mother, father? I run…I search…I need you… Door opens… Tall man steps in… Whispers gentle words…_

'STOP!' I screeched aloud, knowing that many people were staring, I don't care. I don't care. My head hurts, I clutch it and cradle it in my arms, my back comes in contact with the wall and I fall down slowly. I lay there, until the headache subsided. My face was a mess, my hair stuck to my face. I quickly pushed the cart to the cash register. Beep. Beep. I am irritated, can't she go any faster? My foot starts tapping, I'm impatient. She seems to receive the message and goes faster. I run to the car, and drop everything in the back, and stepped on the gas pedal.

Get away.

I have to get away.

That girl, I think she's back. I expertly balance on my high heels as I scrambled to my house. Fumbling for my keys, it drops, I try to reach down, but I was too tall, and my pencil skirt wouldn't cooperate. I desperately ring the doorbell; the melody starts over and over again inside the house. The door finally opens.

'My dear god! What has happened to you Mido─'

'No time to explain, help bring my stuff into the house, I need to lie down for a minute.' Dear Sango reaches for my arm, and together, she helps me onto a chair.

'Midoriko, are you alright? What's going on?'

'Sango… she's back.'

'She? Who? Don't tell me─'

'Yes, her.'

'My dear lord…does that mean?'

'Yes, I'm going to die soon, and Kikyo will soon suffer.'

'Don't speak that way! Don't…'

'What do you mean, don't speak that way!? It's destined to happen. I forgot that it was on the seventh birthday when this happens… Kikyo's birthday is in a week, until then I must prepare…'

'No… Midoriko, don't… you can't leave.'

'I must! Sango, I must protect you and her, I must! I am not going to stay and let you two get harmed too.'

'But…'

'Sango, I know this is a lot of ask of you but…you got to help me. And when I'm gone…please take care of Kikyo for me.'

'…'

'Sango?'

**The end of the chapter for now. See you people next time.**


End file.
